


Nightmare Fuel

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Comfort, Fear, Irondad, Nightmare Fuel, Nightmares, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Scared Peter Parker, Tears, Tony Stark Has A Heart, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: Peter has the nightmare of all nightmares and bolts awake screaming in the early hours of the morning





	Nightmare Fuel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yourfriendlyneighborhoodspidey](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Yourfriendlyneighborhoodspidey).

> For the wonderful Yourfriendlyneighborhoodspidey, thank you so much for the request. I hope it's whumpy enough. 
> 
> I also want to apologise for the wait, I was planning on getting this up earlier but my laptop died and I had to wait for a new one. 
> 
> But here it is and I hope you like it :3

Peter’s eyes fluttered open, his brain taking a moment to catch up and realise he wasn’t lying in bed. Upon realising this the teen shot to his feet and looked around.  
He was surrounded by a white light that stretched as far as the eye could see.  
Where the hell was he?  
Peter felt the anxiety start to build in his chest, the light started to feel like it was suffocating him.  
“Dad!” The teen yelled, hearing the own fear in his voice, “Dad!”  
The teen’s only answer was his own echo.  
No, no, no.  
Peter felt his breathing start to come in gasps as fear mixed with anxiety, making his chest feel heavy. 

Just then the teen felt his senses tingle and his eyes snapped open.  
When had he closed them?  
The question was quickly discarded when Peter turned around and saw a figure a few feet away on their hands and knees. Relief washed over Peter when he recognised who the figure was.  
“Dad!” The teen cried out as he jogged over, stopping short when he saw the man’s shoulders shaking, “Dad, are you okay?”  
The man momentarily froze before turning to look at Peter, a smile forming on his face as he stood.  
“Hey kiddo.”  
The teen took a step back.  
Something was wrong.  
His Dad’s smile chilled him to the bone, eyes void of any warmth they usually held. His senses were screaming at him.  
RUN!!  
DANGER!!  
“Dad?” Peter tried again, voice small and shaky.  
The man in front of him chuckled.  
“Oh Peter,” he cooed cruelly, grin growing impossibly wide on his face, “Daddy’s not here.”  
With that the man lunged. 

The Iron man suit formed around the man. But it wasn't the familiar red and gold suit that always made Peter feel safe.  
It was a slick black with spikes protruding from it from various place. Hands morphed into claws that latched around the teens neck, pinning him to the floor. The once soft blue reactor was now a violent glowing red, a white spider like design coming from it. But it was the face that chilled Peter to the bone. The eyes were in an almost tear drop shape and so white you could see yourself in them, with a mouth that was stretched into an impossibly wide grin that was full of sharp teeth.  
"Dad?" Peter asked, fear in his voice.  
"Dad's not here," the creature growled, its voice a deep rumble.  
The hand around the teen’s neck tightened.

Peter instantly grabbing the arm and tried using his super strength to pull it off.  
It was no use.  
The boys eyes filled with tears, the hand slowly tightening and making it harder to breath.  
"Dad - Dad please," Peter chocked out, brown eyes locking with white.  
The hand tightened still and Peter's vision stared to darken at the edges, lungs beginning to burn from the lack of oxygen.  
"Dad," Peter rasped, feeling nothing but fear.  
What the hell was this thing and why was it trying to kill him?  
"I already told you," the creature growled, lifting one hand and firing up his repulsor as he pointed it at the teens head, "Dad's not here."  
The creature grinned maliciously before firing.

Peter bolted upright in bed with a scream before he was gasping for breath.  
Tony, having been alerted by FRIDAY, ran in seconds later and made his way over. Peter was still trapped in the haze of his nightmare. Upon seeing his Dad the backed away and fell off the bed, not stopping until his back hit the wall.  
"No please, stay away from me," he cried, throwing his arms up to protect his face.  
"Pete it's me, Dad," Tony said, fear in his voice at the way his son was reacting.  
But the teen didn't see his Dad. All he saw was that damn creature smiling down at him, felt his claws around his neck. Remembered the heat from the repulsor aimed at his head.  
"Breathe, you gotta breathe for me baby," Tony's voice broke through, "you're having a panic attack."

It took longer than Tony would’ve liked but Peter managed to get his breathing under control as the last remnants of his nightmare faded away. Lowering his arms Peter saw his Dad kneeling by his bed, his face full of worry.  
"Dad?" The teen croaked, tears in his eyes.  
"Yeah bug, it's me," the man said as relief washed over him.  
That was all the teen needed to hear before scrambling into his Dad's arms and sobbing into his shoulder. Tony held his son tightly as he rocked him back and forth, whispering soft reassurances.  
"It's okay sweetheart, you're okay. You're safe, I got you, you’re safe."  
Tony held Peter until the teens tears died down to sniffles, kissing the top of his head.  
"You wanna talk about it?" He asked quietly.  
Peter shook his head with a whimper, Tony quickly assuring him it was okay.  
"Can you stand for me kiddo?" The man asked instead.  
The teen nodded and let his Dad help him stand on shaky legs. Tony lifted his son into his arms and headed out the room. 

Tony carried his son to the kitchen and sat him on the counter.  
"Want some warm milk or water?" He asked softly.  
"Water please," the teen whispered.  
Tony gave him a soft smile and filled a mug with water, not missing the way his son’s hands shook as he took a few sips.  
"What happened in your nightmare bub?" Tony asked gently a few minutes later, brushing some of Peter's hair off his forehead.  
The teen shook his head again and looked at his Dad with tears and fear in his eyes. The man felt heart break at his son’s expression.  
"Baby," he cupped the teens cheeks, "talk to me. What happened?"

It took a while, but Peter managed to tell his Dad about his nightmare his breath hitching as a fresh wave of tears fell. Tony, who had waited patiently for his son to finish, pulled the kid into a warm hug.  
"It's alright baby, you're safe," he soothed, kissing the side of the teens head, "you're okay."  
"But you - you," the teen sobbed, making Tony gently pulled back and gently cup his cheeks.  
"I will never hurt you," he told the teen firmly, "you got that? You're my kid. And while I can't stop other things and people from hurting you, I swear on mother’s grave. I. Will. Never. Hurt. You."  
Peter's eyes welled with ever more tears as he nodded in understanding. Tony gave a soft smile as he wiped Peter's tear stained cheeks dry with his thumbs, placing a comforting kiss to the teen's forehead.  
"I love you three thousand Dad," the teen whispered.  
"I love you three thousand bud," Tony whispered back, wrapping his son up in another hug.  
"Can - can I sleep with you tonight?" Peter asked, voice muffled from where his face was hidden in his Dad's shoulder.  
"Of course you can sweetheart," Tony told him, kissing the side of the teens head before lifting him into his arms.

Once they were in Tony's bedroom the two got comfortable under the covers, Peter instantly snuggling into his Dad's side with his head on his chest. Tony smiled and gently ran his fingers through the teen’s hair, listening as his breaths evened out to indicate the teen was asleep.  
Only then did Tony let his own eyes close.

Peter woke up and found himself right back in his nightmare. His anxiety started to spike, and his Spidey senses went off. The teen turned around and was instantly pinned by the creature from before.  
"Dad!" Peter screamed, feeling the hand around his neck tighten, "help!"  
"Dad's not here," the creature snarled, that malicious grin back on his face and bigger than before.  
Peter felt tears well up when the thing above him lifted his hand to aim the repulsor at his head again.  
Just as the creature was about to fire a beam of blue knocked away and off Peter. The teen greedily gulped in air as he looked for his savour.  
“Dad!”  
Relief flooded through the teen when he saw the familiar red and gold suit, a smile forming on his face.  
Peter scrambled to his feet to move out of the way as Iron Man shot at the strange creature until he stopped moving. He landed in front of Peter and lifted his face plate, revealing Tony’s worried yet revealed face.  
“You okay kiddo?”  
“Yeah,” Peter nodded, jumping into his Dad’s arms.  
Tony held him tightly. 

Back in the real-world Tony tightened his arms around Peter and the teen snuggled closer. They both wore large smiles and slept soundly for the rest of the night.


End file.
